


To Learn

by anyothergirl415



Series: Angel!Chad verse [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian sees the world for the first time through the eyes of a fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: land

“And this?”

“Cheese.”

“And this?”

“Sauce.”

“And this?”

“Pepperoni.”

“And-”

“Oh my god Chris, can’t you get him to shut up?” Jensen groaned and dropped onto the couch, looking over at them.

Christian shot a glare over at his roommate, squeezing the soft hand beneath his. “Jensen, if it’s such an issue, you can go _elsewhere_.”

“I don’t think Jensen likes me much,” Chad said softly, tugging the shoulder of his shirt up because it was actually Christian’s and too big.

Once more Jensen groaned, louder this time, and Christian snorted. “Nah, he likes you plenty. He’s just a jerk.”

“And now I feel like a bigger dick because I just made an angel sad.” Jensen sat up and stood, shaking his head. “You two enjoy the pizza, I’m just gonna go hang out at Jared’s for a while.”

“You’d rather be there anyway,” Christian called out, laughing as Jensen shook his head and headed out the door. “Don’t worry about him; he’s just jealous that he doesn’t have his own angel.”

“Is he going to have sex with Jared?” Chad asked curiously, pulling at the pieces of pepperoni on the pizza in front of him. He sniffed one before licking it, pulling back and scrunching his face up.

For three days now Christian had been showing Chad the world and so far he’d been nothing but amused. After all, Chad was a constantly curious being, even if he slept the good majority of the first day and barely managed to leave the room the second. Today though, Chad had been exploring the apartment and asking enough questions to drive Jensen away.

The things he did know compared to the things he didn’t was a little absurd. “Yeah, I imagine they’ll have sex at some point.” Christian laughed softly and watched Chad tentatively bite the pepperoni. “It’s a little spicier than you’re probably used to, but it’s good.”

“Can we have more chocolate soon? I really enjoyed that.” Chad grinned at Christian, that same bright smile always there.

Christian didn’t understand how Chad could know about sex but not the names of food, or how he could speak so passionately about things like rain and the land and the smell of Christian’s hair but totally freak out the first time Christian turned on the TV. Of course, if Christian really thought about it, none of this made sense.

“Yeah Chad, we can have chocolate soon.” Christian smiled softly and reached out to brush his fingers over the man’s jaw. “You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you.” Chad beamed at the compliment before pulling back and chomping on a large bite of pizza. “And there are many types of pizza?”

Christian laughed and shook his head, helping himself to a slice. “Yeah. I like pepperoni. You might like sausage too. Just cheese is good. There’s lots of flavors of lots of things.”

“What flavor are you?” Chad asked and though there was certainly a level of innocence to it, Christian thought maybe he understood exactly what he was suggesting.

After all, there had been kissing, Chad certainly knew how to do that. “I don’t know, you tell me. What flavor am I?”

Chad hummed softly and set the slice of pizza down on the plate, sliding off the stool and stepping toward Christian. “I think you taste like the earth.”

Automatically, Christian’s arm extended and his legs spread and Chad stepped between them, slipping his arms around Christian’s middle. “Earth? Like you taste like rain?”

“That makes sense. I did so love the feel of rain.” Chad murmured before dipping in, slanting his mouth over Christian’s and kissing him slow and thorough. Despite being an angel for who knows how long, Chad was a _very_ good kisser. A few moments later he pulled back and laughed. “Now you taste like pizza.”

Christian laughed softly as well and pressed forward for another kiss, his fingers slipping under the large flannel shirt hanging from Chad’s body. Christian had to admit that seeing the skinny, pale, beautiful little Chad in his clothing was one of the biggest turn ons he’d never expected to have.

That and the way Chad was now, kissing him slow and deep like he couldn’t possible fathom a better thing. Not even something as good as chocolate. And that was enough to make Christian pull him in closer, hold him tighter, and slip his fingers along the smooth skin. Chad moaned softly and his hands fluttered along Christian’s body seemingly out of his control.

Then he pulled back from the kiss, grinning at Christian and bumping their noses together. “Can we watch another movie?”

“Yeah, we can.” Christian laughed softly and grabbed the pizza box, carrying it with him over to the couch.

“Can we make out while we do?” Chad asked hopefully, hopping onto the couch and sitting back on his calves.

Christian settled beside the man and grinned. “Yeah, we can do that too.” He sort of loved having Chad around.

-=-=-=-

On Tuesday Christian couldn’t skip work again so he reluctantly left Chad, making sure he understood not to leave the house, not to use the stove or oven, and certainly not to answer the door or phone for any reason unless it was Christian calling. Christian got absolutely no work done and the only time he actually focused was at lunch, when he was picking through shelves of clothing so that Chad could finally have some outfits of his own.

Not that Christian didn’t love the idea of Chad always wearing his clothes but he couldn’t really take him out in pants that were too short and shirts that were too big. So he bought several large bags of clothes and tried not to go crazy during the afternoon he spent not working at work.

Finally at home again, Christian balanced the bags of clothes and a bag of Chinese food and his keys as he approached the door. Raised voices caught his attention though and Christian lurched forward, quickly pushing the unlocked door open.

“Get down from there!” The call echoed down the hall and Christian rushed into the kitchen dropping the bag of food on the counter and the clothes on the floor and staring in disbelief.

Chad was sitting on top of the fridge, legs pulled up to his chest, and Steve was staring at him with a look of sheer disbelief. “Christian!” Chad called out when he spotted him, his eyes wide. “Help me.”

“Dude, who the hell is this guy?” Steve looked over at Christian with just as wide, confused eyes.

Christian sighed and slid a hand through his hair, walking around Steve and smacking him on the back of the head before stopping in front of the fridge and holding up his arms. “Chad, come here. This is just my friend Steve.”

“Hey just came in! He came in and he yelled and I don’t think he was very happy.” Chad looked furtively over Christian’s shoulder at Steve but he slid to the edge of the fridge and dropped down into Christian’s arms.

“He has a key. And _usually_ he calls before he comes over.” Christian shot a look over his shoulder at Steve, soothing a hand down Chad’s back. “Are you okay? You shouldn’t be climbing on the fridge Chad.”

“High places are usually safe.” Chad said softly and wrapped his arms around Christian tightly. “I should wash my hands?”

“Yeah, I brought Chinese food, you’re gonna love it. Hey I brought clothes too, if you want to try them on.” Christian pulled Chad around the still dumbfounded Steve, stopping by the counter and handing the clothes to Chad. “So you try them on and as long as they fit good you can take them off okay?”

Chad grinned, the Steve issue forgotten, and nodded. He bounced off down the hall with the bags, closing Christian’s door behind him. Christian smiled softly, leaning against the counter and thinking about how nice it was to see Chad again after the long day.

“Chris? What. The. Fuck.” Steve’s very clearly confused voice rang through the kitchen; remind Christian that he wasn’t alone.

Glancing at his friend, Christian sighed and shrugged. “It’s complicated. That’s Chad. He’s my… he just lives here. What are you doing here man?”

“That was nowhere close to an answer Christian,” Steve pointed out, his eyebrows raised.

So for the second time Christian had to explain to someone the angel thing, the falling in love and then falling from Heaven and just, a whole mess of madness that left Steve staring at him with wide eyes. As he finished, fidgeting with the edges of the Chinese food packs he’d unloaded, Christian sighed and shook his head. “Stop looking at me like that Steve, I’m being serious.”

“I feel like I should check you into a hospital,” Steve said quietly, shaking his head.

The door at the end of the hallway opened and Christian thought it was probably good because Chad could back up his story. Christian opened up the nearest container of rice, wondering if Chad would prefer white or fried. “How’d those fit?”

“Very good! Thank you Christian.” Chad said happily.

Steve cleared his throat just as Christian looked up and laid eyes on his naked once-angel who had apparently taken the _take the clothes off_ thing seriously. “Holy…” Steve whispered, eyes wide.

“Uh, clothes. Chad, remember what I said about other people and clothes?” Christian said quickly and slid forward, turning Chad and hurrying him down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder at Steve and scowled. “Get out of here Carlson.”

“Whatever Christian, I’m sticking around for the whole story about this angel thing.” Steve called back with a laugh.

Christian groaned as he closed the door behind himself and Chad, dropping heavily back. “Put some clothes on Chad.”

Chad nodded silently and looked down; turning to retrieve the clothing he’d had on before. He was quiet for a while, slipping on the sweats and pulling on the shirt. “Did I do bad?”

Christian’s heart pinched and he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Chad and turning him to kiss him deeply. “No, Chad, you didn’t. It’s okay. You’ll learn. I know it.”

“Because you’re gonna teach me,” Chad said softly, laying against Christian’s chest. “Because you love me.”

“Yeah, because of that.” Christian murmured and closed his eyes, burying his nose in Chad’s hair and yeah, that was really all that mattered.


End file.
